Only Bonds
by Akasaku123
Summary: Denial is the only thing keeping Sakura's feelings at bay. Words can only express how she feels now. He hopes that time will flow slowly during this final moment. These three words aren't so easy to say, nor are they easy to admit. "Just admit it Sakura". Story is better than he summary. Read it, it'll be fine I promise. NaruSaku.


**Even though I haven't finished my other stories, this came to me and I just had to get it out. My other NaruSaku story got deleted and I was pretty bummed out, but this will be a one-shot. ****Please no flames****. I hope you like this. And as for my previous NaruSaku story, once my other laptop with the previous story on it gets fix, I'll re-upload it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FIC. This plot is MINE!**

**Summary: Denial is a strong thing that binds us. Words are chains that keep us at a distance. A sacred sound. Time flows slowly during these moments. These three words aren't so easy to say, nor are they easy to admit. "Admit it Sakura, you love me".**

Is it really just a normal day in Konoha for Sakura? Sakura Haruno was used to mornings like this. She would always get up, take a shower, get dressed and prepared for the day. She would train non stop, take a little break; and then train again. Eat dinner, take another shower, improve her knowledge, then go to sleep, only to wake up and do it all over again. But something told her that today, will be different.

Sasuke's words will forever be engraved in her head, echoing over and over again, giving her strength, making her stronger. "_Weak_". That one word was enough to make her snap, but it was also just enough to give her the resolve to move forward. And become stronger.

Of course Sasuke's words may have been encouraging no matter how harsh they may have sounded back then. But a boy, one boy. Was just enough to make her lose all the self-control she had. His blonde hair was easy to spot from a mile away, bright blue eyes was deep enough to get lost in. Even his small defined whiskers were attractive. His long eyelashes, his hands, legs, chest, his _whole_ body, everything was just perfect.

And that _smile_…that damn smile was always used against her. No matter what. She cannot fall in love with him. That boy. Naruto Uzumaki. No matter what. She must _never _fall in love with him.

Though she kept telling herself that, it was already too late, she had long ago fallen for him, and he made it quite clear that he shared the same mutual feelings.

Around Naruto, Sakura felt calm…cheerful… she felt safe. They had succeeded in bringing Sasuke back, and now he was doing whatever necessary to pay off what he had done. Sakura had forgiven him for certain things, yet she still held hate for things she hasn't forgiven him for. Kakashi is still a pervert, he is still late for everything and he still reads that orange covered book. Icha Icha Paradise, no one will ever know what draws him to it.

Naruto was a childish, silly, proud and warm person. But when it comes down to it, he is strong, reliable, serious and unpredictable.

Naruto Uzumaki was powerful to put it in one word.

Sakura while her hands were behind her back, walked along the dusty path that lead to Ichiraku ramen, Naruto was out on a mission at the time, so he shouldn't be there at this time. He's on a mission with captain Yamato and Sai. Just a simple mission, nothing too big.

"Hey Teuchi-san, how are you Ayame-san?"

"Oh if it isn't Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well."

Sakura smiled at Ayame as she prepared water for her.

"What would you like?" Mr. Tuechi was a tall man, his skin was a bit tanned and his eyes were always closed a bit.

"I'll have a beef ramen, lots of nori and green onion, 4 slices of beef and… add a little tofu."

Mr. Teuchi stared at Sakura for a moment, before getting a bowl out and preparing her ramen.

"Ah- I see you're treating yourself today."

Sakura to busy looking around the shop to notice what Mr. Teuchi was saying stopped for a moment before actually realizing what he meant.

"W-what are you saying?" Sakura stuttered knowing the topic was about a knuckleheaded blonde boy.

"Hahah Naruto isn't with you today?" Mr. Teuchi asked knowing that the pink haired girl would disappear into thin air from lack of oxygen if she what he meant.

Heat rising to her cheeks, she shook her head and looked away from the two that were smiling in front of her.

Her cheeks were unusually pink; her pale skin could easily make it noticeable. She should really do something about that.

"Hehe, her ya go, nice and hot for ya'."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled knowing that this ramen would probably delicious. That's all she really wanted to think about at the moment.

Sakura's slender fingers gripped the bowl, snapping her chopsticks and blowing on the hot noodles, slurping them quietly while of course Mr. Teuchi and Ayama were plotting something. As always.

The both of them whispered for what seemed like hours.

"Get a pork ramen bowl ready…if I know him, he'll be here in no time, she won't even be able to finish her ramen." Mr. Teuchi said while glancing at Sakura to see if she heard their conversation

"Gotcha'"

Sakura watched in confusion and wondered as to why Mr. Teuchi was dropping noodles in the boiling water, she looked a few meters away from Mr. Teuchi and saw Ayame getting out a bowl and a cup filling it up with water. While cutting pork slices.

_This can't be good. Their up to something._

"…"

Sakura tried to hurry up a finish her bowl, and as she did, they sped up their ramen making process. Something isn't right here. She just knew it.

She finished her bowl in time as they were putting a bowl right down beside her.

She was about to pay, while drinking the rest of her water. Then she felt a strong pair of arms around her.

Water still held tightly in her mouth, she turned around slowly only to see his white teeth and small whiskers.

"Mitsuketa."

Sakura's whole entire face turned red, she spat out her water and felt Naruto slowly let go and put his linked hands behind his head while grinning.

"W-why are you here?" Sakura asked a laughing Naruto.

"Back from the mission early, it was too easy." Naruto said as he stared at Sakura's pretty form; she was amazingly beautiful, to him at least if not everyone else.

"T-then…"

"Ah, ramen!" Naruto sat down while taking a sip of his water.

"We got it ready just for ya' Naruto."

"Thanks a bunch Old man. You too Ayame."

"No problem." Ayame said while putting her thumbs up in excitement.

"W-well I should get going."

"W-wha-" Ayame said while panicking a bit

"Not a chance." Naruto said while still slurping his hot noodles.

"What?" Sakura asked while shocked to hear something so demanding come out of his mouth.

"You have to sit here until I finish my ramen, then we can go train together." Naruto said.

Sakura didn't feel to well, her face was hot, she hasn't really even gotten over the little surprise attack Naruto gave her just a few minutes ago and now she has to sit with him. She knew that she should have stayed in her bed today.

Her apartment wasn't that far from Ichiraku's, nor was it far from the hospital. She visits Sasuke sometimes, along with Naruto but she has been trying to avoid Naruto for a while now and it is not working, he's…**everywhere.**

Sakura was pulled down and had absolutely no way out of there; she glared at Mr. Tuechi and Ayame softly before glancing at Naruto while he was hungrily eating his ramen. Noticing she was staring she quickly looked down and decided to order another cup of water.

It didn't take long for Naruto to finish his third bowl of ramen before he decided it was enough for right now, knowing he would be back later on in the evening for lunch, and even after that for dinner, did this boy ever eat anything besides ramen.

Naruto was at times very playful, and then at times serious, he could be totally angry at one second and then when it's all over he's teasing someone. Mostly Sakura, for he knew that Sakura held a bit, if not more of a romantic emotion for him.

He just couldn't understand why she wouldn't act out on it, she knew that he loved her, so how come?

_Denial._

He'll find out soon though, that it isn't just denial he's working with. _Binds._ The only bind that he'll want to eventually break to have her. He wants her, needs her, craves her existence, and she wants the same. He knew it…she knew it.

Sakura knows what she wants. She wants Naruto's body, his soul, his face, his smile, his eyes, his hair, his hands, his lips; she wants him all to herself. She knows this, but pushes the yearnings for him to the back of her mind, "it's nothing" she says, "it'll disappear" she says. "It shouldn't be long before the wanting and craving for him stops." She says but it's been the exact opposite. It's been growing. Multiplying. She can't stop it. It won't stop. _Ever._

Her and Naruto had just finished sparing, panting hard, they both collapsed on the smooth; crisp grass that was available to them. The tree had let the sun peek through its leaves. Sakura glanced at Naruto's sweat adorned face. Naruto feeling Sakura's stare looked at her, with a serious face. He was thinking. No doubt about it.

Sakura quickly looked away, blush adorning her cheeks.

Ah, loving Naruto has left me in a weak and shameful state.

"Sakura."

Shocked at hearing her name so suddenly quickly responded "…yes." It was soft, yet loud.

"Let's go."

"Wh-where?"

"We're going to your apartment to get ready, so we can go visit Teme later."

"Ah, okay. I guess so."

Naruto took Sakura's hand dragging her towards her apartment. Her face, his hands they both felt so warm.

Making it to her house, Naruto sat on her couch. Waiting.

Sakura decided to take a shower, to get her mind off a lot of things.

That didn't happen…_not at all._

_Why? Why do I love him? Why does he love me? A heart is a complicated thing. You never know what will happen. At one time it's calmly beating in your chest and the next minute it's rapidly racing. Why? Why is it that my heart only races for Naruto?_

Sakura got out the shower, putting on black sweat pants, a white short sleeved shirt, her hair still wet from her shower she stepped out to see Naruto's serious face.

"…"

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto looking slowly up to Sakura's face, walked towards her in a hurry.

Naruto was very tall, well compared to Sakura he was, his face was serious, and held any emotion he sealed away in his eyes. Confusion, love, and anger.

_Why was he angry?_

"Why?" Naruto asked, serious was all in his voice, a tense atmosphere rose high in the room.

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you being truthful towards me? Towards yourself?"

Shocked at what he was asking her, tried to get off the subject but she just couldn't get her feet to move, she couldn't walk away.

"What are you saying? I don't understand."

Naruto took Sakura by her shoulders, shocking her in a manner that was unknown to her. She felt pressured, but somehow even if not to her, she felt that the weight on her heart was being lifted bit by bit.

She knew what this was about. _No…please. Don't say it. _

"D-don't-"

"You love me. Don't you. He didn't ask her, he looked into her eyes stating what he wanted to say, he knew, he knew everything she wanted to say. He would wait but not for long, today everything will be said.

"I-I- I don't."

"Yes, you do. I know you do."

"No I-, all the disadvantages that come with loving you only flood my mind."

"What are you talking about?"

N-no I don't love you. I can't."

"Why not? Tell me in a way I can understand. If I don't approve, then I'm taking you. I'll make you look at me, in the same way I look at you."

Surprised at his declaration, she took a deep breath.

"I-if I start loving you I'll be worried about you, and my heart will beat faster, my chest will hurt. My desire and need for you will continue to grow more and more. You'll only grow up to be more reckless and I can't handle the thought of you risking you're life every time. I can't stomach the thought that you might be taken away from me."

Naruto, who stood there staring at a crying Sakura, thought that this was unexpected, that she would just give in like this was completely shocking to him.

"I don't like seeing you get sad upon anything. I'm a very selfish person; you and I know both know that. If I fall in love with you; I'll want you to myself. I don't like you with any other girl whether you're friends or more than that. I blush, I stutter, I get dizzy and my chest hurts. Beating rapidly, my eyes always wander to you, no matter where I am or who I'm with."

"I hate myself for feeling like this."

"Every time I…see…you."

"It's the same thing."

"I feel like hugging you, kissing you. I'm selfish, childish and a coward for feeling like this.

I'm weak, pathetic and not strong enough to support you. I've been training and it's hasn't been going well lately because you are all in my head, twisting it around, laughing, crying, screaming, and smiling. You're everywhere."

"I'm embarrassed around you, I get impatient waiting for your return from a long mission; thinking that you may never come back to me."

"I'm insecure, and I panic a lot. Yes I'm strong physically; but emotionally may very well cost me my life."

"I can't lov-"

Naruto finally understanding why it may have been hard for her called out to her.

"Sakura-chan."

"I won't love yo-"

He yelled again, finally getting her attention.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's cheeks with his fingers. His big but gentle hands they held a certain roughness to them.

"Let go!" Sakura said trying to free herself from his grasp.

"And what if I don't wanna."

His mischievous smile assured even Sakura that he wasn't letting go anytime soon. Both of them knew it. This is going to get hard.

"You love me. You need me. You're not weak physically or emotionally. All the stuff that you feel now, I have felt it longer than you have. The wanting you, the needing you. Wanting to feel every part of you. I wanted to fight for you, protect you, and love you. But you didn't want my love. At least that's what I thought.

Smiling at Sakura Naruto asked his question.

"Don't you love me?"

"I-"

"I know you do, but I want to hear you say it."

_Naruto…he smiled. The goofy grin of his, the breathtaking grin of his, the same grin that actually made me fall for him. _

_Admit it Sakura, you love me._ Naruto thought as he smirked, waiting for her answer already knowing what it is.

"I-I love you Naruto."

"I love you from the bottom of my heart. I love your eyes, your hair, and your smile, your everything. I want you, need you, yearn for you. I want to feel your touch, hear your voice. I want you to look at me and only me. I don't like anyone who isn't me touching you."

"You're a selfish person, but so am I. I don't like dudes touching you, not even Teme or Sai. I don't like them so close to you. I know you can handle yourself, but seeing other guys near you makes my blood boil." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"We both are selfish, we both yearn for each other, need each other, want each other…**love each other." **

"I love you Naruto."

Sakura, blushed but kept her ground, she was staring into his blue eyes, which were full of love, hope, and relief.

Naruto smiled, letting go of her cheeks he stood in front of her staring into her jade colored eyes.

"I love you too Sakura-chan, but you're really stubborn."

"…" She blushed.

He then smirked, a sexy smirk, one she hasn't seen before, to tell you the truth it made her body shiver, made her heart race, made her face heat up, made her want to pounce on him.

"Kiss you? Hold you? What do you want, tell me clearly now. "

_Eh?_

She stood there shocked; mixture of pink and red fixed themselves upon her cheeks.

"K-kiss me." Not a second later his lips were on Sakura's. Soft and gentle but held a certain _need _in them, the kiss was fleeting. They both parted, Sakura was left breathless from the kiss as he predicted. Her eyes glimmered though, with an unknown feeling of lust in her eyes.

"A-again." The same thing happened, molding perfectly with his, their lips danced with each other, they felt for each other.

"Once more" Naruto smirked; it went on like that. Sakura selfishly asked for more kisses over and over again and he complied, non the hesitant to obey. They held each other, their bodies closer than ever.

"…"

"Dobe, and Sakura are late…"

Those words that were spoken in Sakura's apartment were bonds that kept them together. bonds that shouldn't be broken no matter how many times someone wants to cut them, they should never be torn apart no matter how much some one tries to separate them.

Words are chains that give distance to the ones who want to be close to each other.

_Denial_, is more scary than anything. When you're lying to someone; _that_ in a way is bad. But when you're lying to yourself…now that is… a

Sacred sound which should never be heard nor spoken aloud…

Make sure time never stops for these two. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Because this moment, was the time, their love for each other grew.

_I love you._

Both Naruto and Sakura thought at the same time while one was gripping tighter than ever, the other was holding on for the love they finally shared.

…_I'll love you. For as long as time flows.._

Sorry if this was too short, sorry if it was a little fast paced. I was trying to get this out. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you will review and fav this. Check out my other work as well. The grammar and punctuation all suck on my other ones but I'm sure you'll like the characters and plots I had in mind for them. I'll soon be updating those as well, so stay tuned.

Thanks for reading this, and as you can tell I am a MAJOR NARUSAKU fan, so no flames please. :))

Akasaku123


End file.
